


The Birthday

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Professors, starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Today it was finally his Birthday! The day he had been anticipated for years now! Seeing and hearing of all the different Adventured his older friends had, made him eager to turn 12, and today was the day!





	The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/gifts).

> Well, hello once again!! 
> 
> Let me just tell you this, Blood Poisoning Sucks ***!!!   
It hit me like a Sucker Punch, and I was not prepared for it...
> 
> Anyway! I am crying in despair over how short and horrible this one is, but, since I lost my inspiration on just this part, I hope that you at least have that into consideration when reading this... 
> 
> **OBS!!**  
I have finally given in to all the different Adds and whatnot, from Grammarly, and decided to use the program to see if it made a difference! Tell me what you think, because; 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! **❤**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 12.

Kanto, Vermillion City.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Today was the day. Today he turned twelve, and in a few days, he was about to get his starter Pokémon, and he would officially start his journey. One thing he had been thinking about a lot was which starter he was to choose. All three were very good, but he had a hard time choosing. He didn't want to use Lucario, Dragonair, Gardevoir, and Zorua so much until later on during his travels when he knew his opponents could handle the power behind his Pokémon. So he wanted to take this time to train some of his new family members. 

Ash jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. His mum was in the kitchen, waiting for him. 

"Hi sweetheart, are you ready to leave?" Delia asked, and Ash nodded. It was then Vulpix, and Zorua jumped him, and he giggled when the started tugging on his hair and his clothes. 

"So, you want to come?" Ash asked, and they nodded eagerly. He looked over towards his mum, and she giggled. 

"Of course they can come. Unfortunately, others need to stay at the lab. They are a bit too big for being allowed into the restaurant," Delia said, and Ash nodded. 

"I can celebrate with them tomorrow!" Ash said and bounced around. Zorua around his neck and Vulpix on his head, he made an adorable picture. Especially since Vulpix placed his head between the pigtails on his head, making himself comfortable. 

Both made their way out to Delia's car, and Ash climbed in with Vulpix and Zorua. Delia laughed, and they made their way to the restaurant in Vermillion City.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Meanwhile, Professor Oak sat in his lab with a few of his colleagues, waiting for the rest of them to show up. It was the yearly meeting right before they were about to gift those that passed the test, their first Pokémon that was to be registered, making them officially trainers. It was then the rest of them arrived. 

Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, Professor Sycamore and Professor Kukui. 

All of them in one place, it was something rare, considering all of them were from different Regions. 

It was Professor Kukui that had a PokéBall with him, and the others looked a bit curious, considering they never had any with them to this kind of meeting. 

"Hello, and welcome, once more. Let us begin to review the latest batch of kids that passed the test," Professor Oak said, and they nodded. 

"I am a bit worried, this year, while I have many that managed to pass the test, they didn't seem very connected to the Pokémon that has given to them to bond with," Professor Rowan said and looked strict like always. The others nodded in agreement. 

"I agree, but I didn't have as many that passed the test," Juniper said with a frown, and Oak nodded. Looking a bit worried himself. 

"I only have four kids that passed this year, so I need to get another Pokémon for the fourth child," Oak said and looked worried. It was Sycamore that lit up. 

"Ash is one of them, right?" Sycamore asked and looked very eager. Kukui wasn't much better. He seemed very relieved hearing Ash's name. 

"Yes, Ash has had the status as an Assistant Professor since he turned ten. But yes, Ash is, in fact, one of the four children that will leave Pallet Town as Trainers," he said, and both Kukui and Sycamore looked happy hearing that. 

"I must admit, I did miss him after he left Kalos," Sycamore said with a grin, making Oak laugh. 

"I figured, but Ash has that kind of effect on people that meet him," he said, making Kukui laugh. The others looked a bit confused, not knowing who this Ash was. 

"Who is Ash?" Elm asked and frowned. From what it sounded, Ash was a kid with too many privileges. 

"Ash is special," Oak said with a smile, and Juniper looked wondering. 

"Is this the same Ash, Sophie, your assistant, couldn't stop talking about?" Juniper asked, and Sycamore nodded. 

"Oh, I thought he was an adult, considering how you spoke about him like he was an adult," she said, and Sycamore smiled. 

"You would think that he was and is the most mature underage child I have ever met, to be honest. And thank you, Professor Oak, for sharing all that data. It was the most interesting read I have ever done," Sycamore said, making all of them perk up, wondering what the young Mega Evolution researcher that interested. 

"Is it about more Mega Evolutions?" Elm said and looked disinterested, but he shook his head. 

"If Professor Oak allows it, he can show you," Sycamore said, and Oak nodded. 

"Yes, that was another thing why I wanted to have the meeting here. I rather not have all this kind of information leave this lab. I can send you copies of everything, but you need to lock it in," hearing that made all of them very curious about what the Professor had gotten his hands on. 

Professor Oak brought up all the pictures on the big screen that he had at the end of the table, and they all got shocked, except Sycamore and Oak. 

Oak had brought up the picture with Ash tighter with Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. The other picture was on him and the Johto Beasts, together with Ho-Oh and Celebi. The third was with Rayquaza nuzzling Ash. 

The silence was thick, and they didn't know what to say. The fact that the Pictures had a time stamp showed that they were authentic. 

"Ash here has met two more, from your own region Professor Rowan. Both Darkrai and Cresselia. Darkrai gave him a gift that is why his hair is white now, Cresselia gifted him with a Lunar Wing," Oak said with a big smile. He put up the Data Ash had given him when he ha scanned the Legendary Guardians. 

"This child has discovered Legends that has been argued about if they even existed?" Juniper said, and Oak nodded. 

"This is something that is a secret, but Ash has agreed that I can share it with you if you don't spread it around. You see, Ash is an Aura Guardian, one that has been Chosen by the Legends. I still don't fully know what it means, and Ash didn't tell me much," Oak said, and Sycamore nodded. Ash had given him a small explanation, too, but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"That reminds me, is Ash here, I would like his help with something," Kukui said and frowned. 

"What is it? You look worried," Sycamore asked, and Kukui nodded. 

"Yes, you see, Alola found a new Pokémon, we have taken care of it, but it is still terrified of humans. While we found it in the wild, I am very certain that it has been abused and neglected for a long time," Kukui said, and that made all of them frown. The abuse was something that is taken harshly. You could go to jail if the law caught up to the abusers. Oak nodded, looking worried. 

"He is currently out, but I believe that he and his mother are on their way home. Ash is turning twelve today, but he had to leave his three Pokémon here because the restaurant wasn't allowing that kind of size in their restaurant," he said, and Kukui nodded, looking relieved. 

"I thought Ash could help the poor thing heal," he said and looked sad. Sycamore nodded. 

"From what I saw, he can bond with any Pokémon out there," Sycamore said, and they looked intrigued. 

"Really? Is it because of Aura?" Rowan asked, and Oak nodded together with Sycamore. 

"We believe so. From what we understood, Ash is more or less an Empath in our description. Ash said while only the Legends can speak with their Psychic, in our language, the other Pokémon's speak with their emotions. He told me that Pokémon would never be able to speak the human language, so the only thing he could do, when he understood Pokémon, is to read their emotions, their memories," Sycamore said, and they all looked intrigued over that. 

"I would love to meet him," Juniper said, and Oak nodded. 

"Let me message him," Oak said and typed and message and sent it.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The Regional Professors decided to speak a bit more about all the different new Trainers that would be staring their journeys this summer. All of them agreed that most of them should still have stayed in school, but since the school considered their education finished, they didn't need to. 

It was an hour later that Oaks' assistant came in with a small boy bouncing behind him. Ash peaked out from behind the assistant and smiled when he laid eyes on Sycamore and Kukui. 

"Professors!" Ash smiled and bounced up to them and hugged them both. He crawled up in Sycamores' lap and giggled. 

"Ash, how have you been?" Kukui asked with a grin towards him, and Ash nodded and gave up a smile.

"I have been amazing! So has Vulpix, Popplio, and Rockruff!" he said, and Vulpix cooed where he perched upon his head. It was then they saw the fox around his neck. Zorua yawned and snickered when he saw what was going. It was when he was about to ask Sycamore something that he froze. 

He felt it — the fright, anger, and hopelessness. Ash tilted his head and frowned and looked at Kukui. He didn't seem to notice that all of them had their eyes on Ash now. Oak singled to the others to be silent. Ash laid his eyes on the Pokéball that was lying in front of Kukui and frowned. 

"Who's in there?" Ash asked the Alola Professor, and Kukui frowned himself. 

"This is kind of why Professor Oak asked for your help. You see, this is a new Pokémon no one has ever seen, and we have tried to help it, but it refuses out help," he said, and Ash nodded. 

"I would too feel mistrust against humans if what he went through is anything to go by," Ash said and plucked down Vulpix from his head, and Zorua leaped from his neck. Both feeling something was wrong. 

Kukui gave him the Pokéball, and Ash took it. He was carefully pushing his soothing Aura to the Pokémon that was inside. Ash could feel it calming down somewhat, but still very nervous and frightened. Ash opened it, and out came what looked like a feline standing on two legs. Ash tilted his head in wonder but didn't say anything. The room filled with silence. He was waiting to see what Ash was going to do. 

Ash gave the Pokémon a soft smile and held out a hand, letting the Pokémon come to him if it wanted to. The Pokemon looked hesitant, but it felt the warm and protective Aura from the human in front of him. The fact that he could see the mark of Tapu Koko on the boy was nothing but a bonus, which means that even the Guardian from his homeland had approved and trusted the boy. 

Ash felt memories, memories of nothing but pain and sorrow fill his head, and became sad. Sad that this unusual Pokémon had gone through because people wanted something exotic to look at and up their status. Ash walked closer. He took it as a good sign that the Pokémon didn't move away from him. Ash was now right in front of it and softly touched the head and brushed his fingers through its fur. It was surprisingly soft, considering it looked so spiky and stiff. 

The Pokémon purred when he started petting it, and Ash giggled when it nuzzled his hand. He pulled on a lock, and it purred even louder. 

"So, what's your name?" Ash asked and let the Pokémon nuzzle closer, seeking comfort and protection. Not that he minded. 

"We call the Pokémon Zeraora. It is classified as a Mythical, not many even know about it; that's why," Kukui said, and Ash nodded. So he hugged Zeraora, and the professors watched on in fascination. Ash felt Zeraora relax the longer it was in his presence. 

"Professor, why did you bring him here? It wasn't just because to ask me to help it, right?" Ash asked, and Kukui shook his head. 

"No. I feel that releasing Zeraora into the wild again would not end up good for it, and considering how well it took to you, I am wondering if it can go to you, be your Starter. Professor Oak just told us that he didn't have enough Pokémon to each of you," he said, and Ash tilted his head. 

While he didn't know which Starter he would choose, he would still like one, but when he looked at Zeraora, it looked so hopefull, that he couldn't say no. Especially not when it looked so cute, and he loved cute things. 

"Why not, I don't see a problem with that, what do you say? Want to come with me on my adventure around the world?" Ash asked, and Zeraora nodded with eager. It had only been locked up since it was captured, and it hadn't seen much except where he capturer had shown it. Ash saw these memories and silently promised to help it heal and show it the good all the world had to offer. He squealed and hugged Zeraora tighter to him, and it started flailing, indicating that it was too much. 

The professors couldn't help but be amused over the sight. 

"Well then, Ash, I will register Zeraora as your starter then. Why don't you scan it with your NanoDex?" Professor Oak said, and Ash nodded and let go of it and took a step back. Zeraora tilted his head in question, and Ash lifted his hand and let the small watch do its work. 

A second later, everything about Zeraora has displayed a holo screen in front of him. Ash was not the only one to be surprised over the information. 

**Name:** Zeraora.   
**National No:** 807\.   
**Type:** Electric.  
**Gender:** Genderless.   
**Species:** Thunderclap Pokémon.   
**Height:** 1.5 m.   
**Weight:** 44.5 kg.   
**Ability:** Volt Absorb.   
**Pokédex Entry:** It electrifies its claws and tears its opponents apart with them. Even if they dodge its attack, they'll be electrocuted by the flying sparks.   
**Moves Known:**   
Hone Claws.   
Thunder Punch.  
Plasma Fists.  
Close Combat.  
Shock Wave.   
Brick Break.  
Protect. 

It was an impressive move set for a Pokémon that rarely got the chance to battle or be out in the wild. 

Ash smiled and patted his head. 

"I am impressed, but when I am done with you, you will be even more impressive," Ash said and giggled when Zeraora puffed up in pride. Hearing how Ash thought they were impressive, after all, it was something they had never heard before. 

"So, Ash, is it going to be fun to be traveling on your own finally?" Professor Sycamore asked, and Ash nodded. 

"Yes, I have been looking forward to this since forever!" he said with childish glee, and they couldn't help but be amused by the eagerness. 

"Why don't you go home and be with Delia and your new family member," Oak said, and Ash nodded, so he pulled Zeraora out of the room. It was time to pack and prepare for his journey; after all, he didn't want to forget anything.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
